Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{8m}{4p - 8} - \dfrac{8m + 12n}{4p - 8}$ You can assume $m,n,p \neq 0$.
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{8m - (8m + 12n)}{4p - 8}$ $k = \dfrac{-12n}{4p - 8}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $4$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{-3n}{p - 2}$